


[podfic] Obstacle Course

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Live Ordnance, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: A misunderstanding during a sparring match leads Hera and Kanan to their first serious fight. Set about two months after A New Dawn.





	[podfic] Obstacle Course

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Obstacle Course](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175876) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Live Ordnance

 **Length:**  00:23:21

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Obstacle%20Course_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
